Rehabilitation treatment denotes a series of measure process which is performed for functionally recovering a damaged part or function weakened part of a patient whose body part is damaged by a disease, an accident, a disaster, or the like, or who undergoes severe surgery and then is in a convalescent stage.
Conventional rehabilitation treatment is performed by a therapist, a robot, or an electrical simulator, or the like, and thus is generally provided to patients unilaterally and passively.
For this reason, from the cerebral nerve perspective, since complete sensor-motor looped rehabilitation is not made, the conventional rehabilitation treatment can be considered as a method applicable to acute patients or subacute patients, but is not suitable for chronic patients undergoing a rehabilitation plateau that is a period for which a rehabilitation effect is no longer improved by passive rehabilitation and a current rehabilitation state is maintained as-is.